We're in Love
by cek101696
Summary: Link and Zelda spend some time alone and Zelda reflects on her feelings for Link. Oneshot. ZeLink. Zelda's POV. Idk, I was inspired since it's Valentine's day. Please review!


**I Don't own Zelda,**

I heard a knock on my door and looked up from the book I was reading

"Come in!" I said

"Princess," Impa said as she opened my door "you have a visitor" she said with a small smile on her face.

I had a guess at who it could be... only one person ever really came to visit me. I couldn't help but smile as he crossed my mind. I made my way downstairs and outside, where I knew he would be, in the garden. Thats where he always snuck in.

I guessed right.

I walked toward the boy who was giving me one of his adorable smiles as I approached.

"Link," I said when I reached him, "you don't have to sneak in here anymore, at least not in daylight hours."

"But it's more romantic that way." he replied playfully. I could help but smile at him and I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against his lips. After we broke apart, he pulled a boquet of beautiful flowers from behind his back, offering it to me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Zelda." He said softly.

"Oh Link, they're lovely." I said admiring the beautiful colors of the flowers. "Thank you." I put the flowers down on a bench and put my arms around his neck, kissing him again. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, causing me to smile against his lips. We pulled apart, but before we could separate, he placed one more quick kiss on my lips.

"May I take you out?" he asked almost with the voice of a child asking his mother for something.

"Of course." I replied. "Let me just go change."

"Why?" Link asked confused "You look beautiful just like that." he said with complete honesty in his voice.

"I'm not even wearing a dress!" I said

"I know," he said gently "I meant what I said. You look beautiful." he said taking a step closer to me, taking me into his arms.

"What will the people say when they see their princess without makeup and in sweatpants?" I asked playfully

"I'm not taking you any place where people will see you, I want to be alone with you" he spoke softly moving his lips so they were just inches from mine. I looked into his pale blue eyes and couldn't say no.

"Let me just take care of the flowers first, okay?" I said with a small smile. He released his hold on me, reluctantly it seemed, and let me bring my flowers inside where Impa said she would take care of them for me.

When I returned outside, Link took my hand in his and led me through the woods outside the garden.

"See?" Link began as we walked through the trees and branches "If you had changed into that dress, you wouldn't be able to walk though all this." he said playfully.

"Where exactly are you taking me, Link?" I asked. Just then we reached the end of the forest and found ourselves in Hyrule field where Epona was patiently waiting for us.

Link used his hand that wasnt holding mine to brush his fingers through Epona's mane.

"Thank's for being so patient, girl." he spoke in a gentle voice to his mare. He jumped onto her with ease and rached out his hand for me.

"Oh Link, I don't know..." I said. I would admit, I was a little frightened of riding horses even thought I knew Epona was trustworthy.

"Come on," he said gently "I won't let you get hurt." I placed my hand in his and he helped me up. "Just hold on tight, I'll keep you safe." His voice was so warm and reassuring that I couldn't help but trust him. I put my arms tightly around him and he placed a hand gently over mine, holding the reigns with the other.

Riding wasn't nearly was bad as I had anticipated. Actually, I loved being so close to Link. My chest was pressed up against his back just about as close as we could get and I had my eyes closed with my head leaned against his shoulder.

He gently ran his thumb back and forth over my hand as we rode and I memorized the feel of his rough skin against my soft.

I inhaled his scent, nature. That's what he smelled like. He smelled like the outdoors. But not the smelly kind of outdoors; more like rain and fresh cut grass.

I felt his chest expand and contract gently and I counted his breaths.

From this tree to that tree, how many times does he breathe?

_Inhale... exhale... Inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale..._

Four times. He breathed four times in the distance between those two trees.

I felt his heart beating against my hand in a slightly-faster-than-normal rhythm.

_inhale... ththump-ththump-ththump-ththump-ththump... exhale_

His heart beat five times for every breath he took.

I made a mental note of each new discovery, smiling to myself as I played with the fabric of his shirt between my fingers.

We finally reached our destination and Link halted Epona. I opened my eyes and found we were at a beautiful clearing a little ways into the forest. I'd never seen it in my life, but it was amazing.

"Link..." I said amost breathlessly.

"You like it?" he asked

"It's beautiful!" He jumped off the horse and reached his hand up to help me down. I smiled at his gentlemanly gesture and took his hand, jumping off of Epona.

"I found this place once when I was just kind of exploring around. I knew I wanted to take you here. I thought we could just spend some time alone together where no one would bother us. I hope it's okay."

"Oh Link," I said, reaching up to run my fingers across his cheek "It's absolutely wonderful!" He smiled and kissed my forehead gently. He led me over to a tree and sat down, pulling a pocket knife out of his pocket. He carefully carved "L+Z" and put a heart around it.

"You're such a sap" I say playfully, grabbing for his hand.

"Hey, it's a day for romance, isn't it?" He says trying to defend himself.

"I guess you're right" I say with a smile, leaning my head against his shoulder. He squeezed my hand gently and I turned my head, placing a kiss against his neck. He put his hands on my shoulders, turning me and himself so we were facing each other. He moved one hand to sit on my waist and the other cupped my face gently. He kissed me tenderly, but with a strong feeling of love and passion behind it. We separated, but only far enough to look into each others eyes. I reached a hand up and brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. He placed another gentle kiss on my lips with a small smile.

He laid back on the grass looking up at the sky. I laid near him, using his stomach as a pillow, looking up at him. I watched as his chest genty rose and fell and smiled at the content look on his face. He took one of my hands and placed it over his heart. He performed this action quite often. I once asked him why, and he told me:

"I want you feel the heart you've filled with love. I want you to feel an "I love you" in every beat, and know that it beats only for you."

He has such a way with words. He wasn't extremely talkative, but when he spoke, he knew how to use his words to turn my legs to jelly. He's a sap; a hopeless romantic. And I absolutely adore that about him. He always has something straight out of a cheesy romance novel to say, but it makes my heart beat faster nonetheless.

But there is more to him than his romantic words and gestures. He is a friend. He is _always_ there when I need him. His warm embrace is so comforting and secure, and I'm never afraid to show my emotions with him. If I am scared or sad, he lets me cry. If I am mad for no reason, he lets me. He is a good listener and always supportive, even when he knows with all his heart that I'm wrong.

He's a wonderful man. The most wonderful man I've ever known.

He's beautiful. His eyes. His smile. His strength. His sensitivity. His protection. His love.

I love him.

And he loves me.

We're in love.


End file.
